


Proper Friends.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [65]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Before the show, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romantic Fluff, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Bellamy and the reader are in the Ark and they have classes together but Bellamy was into the popular girl in their class. The reader isn't that popular. Maybe have the reader and him be partners for an assignment and that's when he realizes he fell for the reader."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 10





	Proper Friends.

**YOUR POV**

I wasn't particularly fond of project week and even less of the month prior to it as I'd have to be working with someone else on something that could, potentially, lower my grades if not done correctly. I walked into history class; I loved history, I liked the teacher and I had no problems with my classmates but I liked doing things on my own, at my own pace. But that wouldn't happen with our final task. I sat in my place, taking out my books and notepad to make sure I had all the information I needed for half the people here wouldn't even bother listening to what their project was about. I'd be damned.

\- "Hey, Blake, catch!"

That was David Lightstone, one of the popular kids in this class, throwing a ball to another popular kid, _the_ popular kid I'd say: Bellamy Blake. I had wondered many times why, out of everyone in the class, I had had to develop a crush on the last person that'd ever see me as anything but a classmate. It was also good, for it couldn't distract me from my life if we didn't even speak. Sure, we had interchanged a couple of words here and there but I doubted he even knew my name.

\- "Ugh, project week, I hope I'll get matched with someone that actually knows what they are doing."

Soon enough, the most popular girl in this class walked in, Lyanna Frank; some would imagine her to be a mean person and self-absorbed just because she had everyone drooling over her but, truth was, she was kind and more intelligent than people gave her credit for. We had never been friends but she had always been nice to me so I had nothing bad to say about her. She also had Bellamy Blake running after her so, if anything, I felt a bit jealous; I'd have liked to be a bit more like her in that aspect.

I shook my head. _Not going down that road again, Y/N, focus._ I went over all the possible topics we could be assigned, wondering which one I'd land. I'd rather get something from before the Middle Ages, but I could work with the rest too, it'd just take me more time because I'd end up procrastinating on it because it wasn't my favorite part. I went over every other project I had to do; luckily, the rest were all individual so I only had to worry about one partner. More than enough.

\- "Good morning, class!"

Clarissa, our history teacher, finally walked inside, everyone liked her so she had no problems having all attention on her as soon as she walked inside. She was so passionate about her job and she knew so much, I admired her ability to just engross you in the subject to the point that you learned about it without even realizing it. If only every teacher was like that... She started reminding us about the project, going over how exactly we had to do it, the research needed, some book recommendations for general terms... the usual. Then, she started assigning the topics, mentally thanking whoever was listening when a topic I wasn't too keen on, and someone I hoped I wouldn't get paired with was named without my name being involved too.

\- "Y/N Y/L/N," -I looked at the teacher, nodding to let her know I was listening, crossing my fingers not to get a lazy, useless partner- "you'll be doing your project on the late Roman Empire," - _okay, I can definitely work with that_ \- "with..." -she went down her list as I thought I'd cut my tongue in two for biting too hard into it due to the anticipation- "ah, Bellamy Blake."

 _No. No, no, no. That did absolutely not just happen._ I reminded myself to react, nodding at her and quickly writing down the pointers she was giving for the project pushing away Bellamy from my mind. _That's a problem for another day; he surely won't want to start straight away, he probably has plans with the rest of his group so that gives me at least an afternoon to go over it, make some pointers, hand them to him and each do our part in peace._ I made the mistake of raising my head as she was done, my eyes unconsciously finding Bellamy who was looking back at me. _Nope, no, not happening._ I simply smiled before going back to my notes. _My luck? Impeccable._

**\--------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Project week had never really bothered me; I was a good student and I got along with practically everyone. I had hoped to be paired with Lyanna, maybe, that way I could finally shoot my shot without all my friends pestering me about it. But that'd have been having too much luck, being finally paired with Y/N. We hadn't spoken much but I knew her and I knew we'd have no problems working together and getting a high grade. I had tried to engage in conversation with her once they named us, but she had simply smiled at me and gone back to writing something on her notepad. _She's probably writing down all the ideas she's gotten by now; doesn't mean she doesn't want to be working with you._

I had tried to catch her again after class but the teacher had asked me to stay back for a moment to ask me about how David was doing for she had assigned me to tutor him over the past few weeks. I hadn't seen more of her that day until we got out of class and I finally caught a glimpse of her through the hallway, calling her name and walking up to her, unaware of my friends following me.

\- "Hey, Y/N."

\- "Oh, mmm, hi." -she smiled at me but her eyes immediately moved behind me.

\- "Oh, you already know David and Lyanna." -she nodded, a quiet 'hello' their way- "So, how do you want to do this? Wanna start today?"

\- "Today?" -she furrowed her eyebrows, she looked really taken aback, maybe she had plans already, what an idiot I was, just because she wasn't seen as popular, didn't mean she spent her days alone- "Don't you have... plans?"

\- "The sooner we get started, the sooner we'll end, don't you think?"

\- "Okay." -she didn't look convinced; like she was going to say something else but David interrupted her.

\- "Come on, Blake, you have a whole month, how long can you really take to write the stupid project? I bet you can have it done in two weeks if you had to do it alone and in one week with her."

\- "Thanks, I guess." -Y/N shifted on her feet- "Look, it looks like your friends want you to be with them today, it's fine. I can start working on it and we'll see what we do tomorrow."

\- "Y/N, I..."

\- "It's fine." -she shook her head with a gentle smile on her lips- "Don't worry about me." -she chuckled pointing with her head at David and Lyanna who was smiling at her- "Worry about them."

\- "Yeah, man, you got paired with someone who can actually think and is brilliant, look at us!"

\- "Hey!" -Lyanna pushed David playfully to the side, her eyes on him as she put on her flirty voice- "Speak for yourself, I can work well on my own." -she walked past me and towards Y/N- "I'm sure Y/N would agree if you put your brain to work, you'd actually manage to write something decent, right?"

\- "I know people see you as the clown of the class, David, but it takes wit to make the kind of jokes and points you do. I certainly couldn't do it." -Y/N held her books tighter- "I don't want to keep you guys from hanging out so, I'll see you tomorrow?"

\- "Alright, Y/N." -Lyanna squeezed her shoulder- "Keep raising the bar for these idiots."

\- "I will."

And with that, Y/N disappeared through the hallway, David and I walking to stand by Lyanna as I wondered if they had ever been friends.

\- "You know her?"

\- "No, I mean, yes; she was always nice to me growing up when people spoke behind my back, we may not be exactly friends but I know, if I needed help, Y/N would be there. She was my partner study for a couple of years too."

\- "I didn't know."

\- "You studied?" -David wasted no time to get at her- "Sure."

\- "While you were busy eating glue, some of us were actually learning math." -Lyanna started laughing seeing the fake hurt in David- "Y/N's just never wanted to be popular so I didn't push her into our group."

\- "I'm sure she's fun to be around. Maybe I should ask her to the dance."

\- "You what?" -I couldn't help the surprise in my voice that matched Lyanna's eyes.

\- "I thought you were going to ask me."

\- "What?" -now I was looking at Ly with confusion in my face.

\- "I'm just saying, if anyone should ask Y/N to that dance, it's you." -she pointed at me- "You're her project partner."

\- "And?"

\- "She used to have a crush on you growing up; I mean, we all did so I'm sure you know that by now. I'm sure she wouldn't turn you down."

\- "You had a crush on me?"

\- "I said we all did, didn't you know?" -Lyanna let out a quiet giggle- "You really are unaware of everything that goes on around you, don't you?"

David and she started walking away as I stood there, wondering how I had missed that. _If she said 'had', does that mean she doesn't now? Maybe Y/N could shine some light into this. I'll ask her tomorrow._

**\----------**

**YOUR POV**

As I got home that day, I let out a deep breath, leaving my books on the table and lying in bed for a second. _Maybe this is good, maybe Bellamy will turn out to be someone whose personality I don't like as much and I can move on with my life after it._ I smiled to myself as I thought of Lyanna and I's study dates years ago, how she confessed she had a crush on Bellamy and I had said I did too. I mean, everyone had a crush on Bellamy but sharing it out loud with someone I trusted felt good. Lyanna and I had kept in touch even if we didn't move in the same circles but she'd ask me how I was whenever she saw me around and reminded me that I could always drop by her house to hang out and I always offered the same; neither of us really took that offer but it was nice to have it. I had wondered for a long time, since she and Bellamy became friends, how they weren't dating already; it was clear he had a thing for her, and I knew about her crush. Maybe she grew out of it. Unlike me. I shook my head. _We need to focus._

I went over all my homework for that day, doing a couple of hours of studying before my parents came home and we had dinner together, then going back to my room to brainstorm some ideas for the history project. David was right, I knew I could finish it on my own in less than two weeks so I wasn't particularly worried about timing, it was being with Bellamy that I wasn't looking forward to. I wasn't going to say anything stupid but I wasn't sure if I wanted to realize my crush on him was based on the person we all thought he was and I had absolutely no real factual base for it or that I actually really liked him but he'd never see me like that; I had no idea which option was worse. But, looking at it all with perspective, it didn't really matter; all I really wanted to do was focus on was our project, get it over with and get on with the rest to have some calm weeks before presentations began. So that's what I did.

The next morning and to my surprise, Bellamy was waiting for me at the entrance of the school; I thought he was waiting for Lyanna and David but, as soon as he saw me, he smiled and walked up to me. Saying I was confused was an understatement.

\- "Hey."

\- "Just who I wanted to see."

\- "You wanna talk about our project this early and before all of our classes?" -I eyed him as he started walking with me- "Are you okay?"

\- "Yeah, I mean, I'm okay, and sure, we need to talk about the project." -I sensed the but before he opened his mouth- "But I'm not here for that now." -he paused to the side of the hallway.

\- "What can I help you with then?"

\- "Lyanna said something yesterday."

\- "Then maybe you should ask her, don't you think?"

\- "I don't want to make a fool of myself." -he looked around us as if worried someone could hear him- "She said something about everyone having a crush on me. You and she included."

Now that? I did not see it coming. I gulped on instinct, looking around us too for a second.

\- "You didn't know everyone had a crush on you growing up? You certainly walked around like you did."

\- "I had no idea." -he moved his hand to the back of his neck- "I mean, I knew I was hanging with the popular kids and that made me popular by association but I didn't know that was a thing."

\- "Well, you certainly broke a lot of hearts."

\- "Do you think it's all in the past?" -he focused his eyes on mine and I tried not to show how weird this was making me feel- "You think there's a chance Ly could still like me?"

That made so much sense. I tried to hold back my laugh but was unable not to let out a giggle as I shook my head, looking back at him and seeing the confusion in his eyes. Ly might have mentioned briefly and casually a couple of months ago to me in private in the bathroom that she hoped David would ask her out soon. I had wondered why she didn't ask him out herself and she had simply chuckled and waved her hand in the air, changing the topic back to me. I couldn't tell that to Bellamy.

\- "I think you should ask her."

\- "But what do you think?"

\- "I think you assume I know Ly more than I actually do. I can't help you here." -the bell for the first-class rang and I thanked whoever was listening- "I got to go. Good luck."

That had been a weird start to my day and saying that it managed to get weirded was saying very little. During one of my breaks, I had walked out of the class to get some air, as much air as you could get on a ship in space, and I had been interjected by David who came to ask me the same thing Bellamy had. I answered him the same I had told Bellamy: speak honestly with Ly. Why were they so complicated instead of just going forward about it? I had shaken my head as David walked away, turning back to look out of the window when I felt someone sitting beside me.

\- "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

\- "Yeah." -I smiled, glancing at Lyanna who looked kind of blue- "Hey, you okay?"

\- "Yeah, it's just..." -she looked behind us, making sure there was no one with us- "remember what I told you a couple of months ago in the bathroom?" -I nodded- "Did David ask you out?"

\- "Me?" -I couldn't hold back my laughter- "Ly, I mean, Lyanna, he was asking me about you."

\- "Y/N, we've known each other for years, call me Ly." -she squeezed my upper arm- "What did he ask you about me?"

I sat down with her and proceeded to tell her about my morning that far, watching her reaction to both guys asking me about her and seeing her eyes lighting up as I mentioned David. I knew now for sure she was really into him and it was so funny to me how he was just as much into her but neither of them had realized.

\- "I knew Bellamy had been acting weird lately, I didn't know it was because he liked me that way." -she sighed, leaning back against the window- "I'm sure it's just a crush, he'll be fine." -she eyed me- "You still got a crush on him?"

\- "I guess I still think he's cool." -I shrugged my shoulders- "Come ask me again after spending a week doing the project with him." -I chuckled- "Maybe he'll get on my nerves and I'll realize I just think he's cute but nothing else."

\- "Or, maybe, he'll develop a crush back on you."

\- "Okay, sure thing, Ly." -I pushed her gently to the side before standing up- "He has a crush on you, he's not going to see anyone like that in a long time, you're hard to get over."

\- "Why, thank you." -she stood up, interlacing her arm with mine- "But, if he does, I'd love you to be my double date to the dance."

\- "So you're going to ask David?"

\- "No, but I'm going to make it easier for him to ask me."

\- "Oh." -I couldn't help the amused tone in my voice as she winked at me- "I see."

After that, it hadn't been as bad as I had thought it could get; a couple of days later, Ly had come to me to tell me that David had finally asked her out; she was beaming with happiness which made me happy. She wondered how my project was going and I was fully honest: being around Bellamy was actually really easy. Sure, he was popular but it hadn't gotten to his head. He was also insanely smart, which I already knew because some of his friends, including Ly, teased him at times for his impeccable grades and he even got the praise of the teachers from time to time. We were four days into the project and I was starting to think Bellamy and me could actually be friends.

\- "So, thoughts?" -I glanced at Bellamy from my book, questioning him about what he thought of the passage I had just read him- "It works, right?"

\- "Yeah, where did you get that?"

He reached forward from his chair towards me, so I handed him the book. We were sat in a study room we had booked for a couple of hours that afternoon so it was calm and quiet and it was just us focused on the project. Sure, we went over our other classes together too but history was our main focus.

\- "Where do you usually get books from?" -I chuckled, standing up and walking towards the small water fountain on one side of the room, picking up my glass and refilling it- "The library."

\- "Don't be a smartass." -he glanced at me for a second before going back to the book- "This is brilliant."

\- "Thank me when we get our mark back."

\- "I'm thanking you now because I already know we are getting an A+."

\- "That's the spirit."

**\--------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Talking with Y/N that morning hadn't been as fruitful as I hoped it'd be but she had been right, it was something I had to figure out on my own, getting the answer a couple of days later as David came to tell me that he had finally asked Ly out. I was happy for them although I still wondered if she would have said 'yes' to me had I asked first; the answer to that came a day later, Ly being honest about it, asking me if I was okay and having a conversation about our friendship. I needed that; I adored Ly but it wasn't exactly in the way I had assumed for a couple of weeks.

Aside from that, everything had been flowing easily; I had to admit, the history project was turning out better than I had hoped it would and half of that credit was Y/N's, probably more than half. I knew she was smart but I didn't expect us to manage to finish this thing with such ease and pleasant after taste in my mouth. _Maybe I should be doing all my projects with her, it'd grant me good grades for sure and I like Y/N, more than I had expected to._ Making new friends was always a plus.

We had been talking a lot lately, not just about the project but about our other subjects, our hobbies, our lives... Turns out we got along without trouble. We had laughed a lot watching Ly and David struggle to direct their assignment, all in a friendly manner, choosing to give them a hand with it and even meeting once with them in a study room to point them in the right direction; truth was, Y/N was becoming part of our group and I was so thankful for that. I could tell Ly and David felt the same way about it. We needed one more afternoon and we'd be finally done with our history project so we had decided to meet to finish our presentation in the library, borrowing a laptop for both of us. 

\- "Do you realize how wrong this is going?" -Y/N tried to keep her laughter low but failed miserably, gaining a scold from the woman overseeing us, mouthing a quiet apology to her before facing me again- "I thought you knew what we were doing."

\- "I thought you knew what you were doing."

\- "Rude much?"

She rolled her eyes before focusing back on the screen in front of her; I knew I should've gone back to my book, to keep doing my part but there was something that hindered me from moving in the slightest, my eyes still on her, unable to see anything that wasn't her lips moving as she mouthed the words she was writing to herself, furrowing her eyebrows every so often and licking her lips. It was at that moment that I realized how easy it was for me to be around Y/N, how quickly we had connected, and how effortlessly we understood what the other meant.

\- "What?" -I blinked hard as I realized she caught me starting- "Oh, don't tell me she's behind me." -she widened her eyes before cowering slowly against the table as if waiting for the reprimand.

\- "No, no." -I chuckled, seeing her visibly relax, letting out a sigh of relief.

\- "Then what are you looking at? Don't come at me when I finish and you're still getting started on your last part."

\- "I was just thinking."

\- "About?"

\- "Cutting your hair, all of it."

\- "Why in hell would you do that?" -she moved her hands to her bun- "Touch my hair and I will cut yours."

\- "Maybe a fringe" -I moved my hands in front of my face, pretending to make a frame with my fingers and putting her face inside it, pretending to imagine how she'd look with one when, in reality, I was just taking this time to memorize her face- "or a half-shaved head."

\- "You're an idiot." -she shook her head, her lips turning up into a smile that made my chest fill with warmth- "You really must be bored."

\- "I am."

\- "Don't worry, we'll be done soon and you'll be free to go back to your usual routine of being the popular kid, trying to win the heart of someone new to mess up Ly and David's plan to be King and Queen of the dance, hanging out with them after class... no more boring afternoons going over dozens of books and documents on Roman history. Back to your regular schedule."

She was still smiling, a soft chuckle escaping her lips but I could tell she wasn't looking forward to it; truth was, neither was I. I hadn't thought of Ly, or anyone else for that matter, in that sense in a while and I didn't want to go back to how my life used to be because I wanted Y/N in it. But maybe she didn't want me in hers; after all, I had walked into her life and put it upside down. I remembered the first day we got together to decide what to make about this project, meeting in the hallway with my friends around; it was easy to tell Y/N wasn't looking forward to it and, at the time, I hadn't been either. However, as the weeks passed, I realized I went through my days waiting for our classes together and our meetings just to be around her. I really liked Y/N and I knew I had to tell her that I wanted her around when this was done. I had to.

As I hadn't said anything else, she had gone back to the screen in front of her but she wasn't as happy as she had been a couple of minutes before and I hated that. I closed my book and stood up, walking around the table and standing beside her; she glanced up at me with a small smile, placing the computer in front of me to show me what she had but I wasn't there for that so I closed it, grabbing it and offering her my hand to stand up. She looked confused at me, so I simply nodded, motioning her to come with me, picking up the rest of our things and getting out of the library and guiding her to a quiet hallway.

\- "Bellamy, are you okay?" -she pulled me back- "Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

\- "Yeah." -I turned around, seeing the worried and remorseful look in her eyes; I was certain she was going to apologize but I didn't let her- "Not in the way you think. It was what you said that got me thinking about this more than I've been doing lately, which has been a lot, by the way."

\- "So you don't like the topic?" -she tilted her head- "We're doing great on timing so we could change it if you want."

\- "No, I do like what we are doing." -I smiled- "I meant thinking about us."

\- "Us?" -I nodded- "As in you and me 'us'?"

\- "Yeah. I know we started this as just classmates but I like to think, after all these weeks, we've become friends."

\- "I like to think that too." -her eyes shone with happiness- "Is it because I said you'll be free to go back to your popular kid schedule?"

\- "I don't wanna go back to that if it means you aren't in my life."

\- "Well, I wasn't exactly intending on dropping your ass just because you're too popular for me to handle at times."

\- "I'd like that."

\- "I mean, walking around with everyone wondering what you're doing, where you're going... no, thank you." -she chuckled- "And do not expect to see me at any wild parties because that's just not who I am."

\- "I don't want you to change, Y/N." -I rose my free hand to her face, running my thumb over her cheek, her eyes going shy on me- "I like you just the way you are."

\- "That's really good to hear." -she giggled softly- "I don't think I could ever fit into the popular crowd."

\- "Am I supposed to feel offended?"

\- "No, Bell, I like you just the way you are too." -she moved away from me, her eyes remained on mine for a second as she started to walk away before she turned completely around, following her with my eyes and a smile on my face when she spoke again- "Maybe you could be a bit less 'king of the crowd' and more 'king of history' now because we need to finish this and get a good grade or I will definitively drop your ass. I can't have David and Ly exceeding us."

\- "Oh, sweetheart," -I ran after her; hearing her laughter made me feel better about life- "we'll be done with this in an hour."

\- "And then what? The project isn't due till next week."

\- "Then we can leave our school life aside and work on being proper friends."

\- "I thought we were proper friends already."

\- "Then, we could work on being something more than proper friends." -I brushed my hand against hers, feeling her eyes on me as I kept mine on the hallway we were walking towards- "Maybe."

\- "Yeah." -I glanced at her, seeing the shy smile on her lips as she moved her eyes to the floor, her hand brushing over mine so, this time, I grabbed it, feeling her tense for a moment before she interlaced our fingers together- "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> **🥂Feedback is? The best shit ever!🥂**   
> 


End file.
